Deja vú
by Danna Who
Summary: Alguna vez has sentido que conoces a alguien pero no recuerdas de donde. Ella lo conoce, esta segura pero tan solo recordarlo duele. El sabe quien es ella, pero no puede decir nada por miedo a que la palabra equivocada desencadene algo malo para su amiga. Dos extraños, una noche y muchas cosas que platicar. Tenth dice adiós a Donna noble. (Out cannon,)


Mi primer fanfic del Whoniverse.

Que sucedría si Tenth pudiese visitar a Donna por ultima vez.

Dos extraños se encuentran, sin ninguna intención en especial.  
escrito en una noche de reflexión.

_Disclaimer: Nada más que la situación es mío._

* * *

**_Deja Vu_**

Solo lo he visto dos veces, quizás más.  
No lo sé.

Llego exactamente a la misma hora en esas ocasiones, se quedó sentado observando hacia el horizonte, actuando como si de verdad nada más en la vida importara.  
Me mata la curiosidad de saber quién es ese hombre.

La primera vez, no le noté nada fuera de lo común, a diario llegan turistas para fotografiar el hermoso paisaje del altiplano de Queencity por lo que verlo allí sentado no era importante para mí.  
Ese día, recuerdo haberme sentido de lo peor, como cuando estás muy nervioso por algo y no le encuentras motivo, sentía unas cosquillas horribles en el estómago, las manos me sudaban, estaba emocionada y no entendía porque.

¿Pero de que podría emocionarse alguien como yo? Una chica mediocre que olvido su vida en un accidente, una chica común que de la noche a la mañana había perdido casi la mitad de sus recuerdos.

Yo no era nadie.

A veces, solo recuerdo luces centelleantes, gritos e incluso criaturas de otro mundo.

Es por eso que todos pensaban que estaba loca, es por eso que estoy aquí.

Estaba harta, harta de que todos a mí alrededor me trataran como idiota.  
Sí tuve un accidente.  
Sí casi pierdo la vida.  
¡Pero no lo hice! Y aun así todos me trataban como si estuviera moribunda o en el peor de los casos hubiese quedado imbécil.

Así acabe en esta casucha en medio de este lugar olvidado por Dios, viviendo a lado de una atracción turística de cuarta.  
Tan solo desaparecí.

Aunque estar aquí tiene sus ventajas: puedo ver la naturaleza en su máximo esplendor, no tengo que convivir con nadie a menos que yo no lo desee, pero lo más importante de todas.

Puedo ver las estrellas.

Y ellas a mí.

Nadie se acuerda de mí en este lugar, a nadie incómodo y yo no podría ser más feliz.

* * *

Por eso para mí es tan extraño aquel hombre, nadie se queda en este lugar más allá de unas horas, pero él.

Él se ha sentado dos noches enteras, mirando al vacío.  
La primera noche, pensé "Se va a suicidar".

Pero no fue así, tan solo estaba allí.  
Se limitaba a existir y nada más.

La segunda vez, desperté y el apenas se retiraba, debían ser las cinco de la mañana más o menos.

− ¿Qué lleva a alguien estar tanto tiempo en este lugar?− comenté al aire, prometiéndome que la próxima vez que lo viera, me acercaría a él.

Es por eso que estoy aquí, debería haber llegado ya, no contemple que tal vez ni siquiera viniera hoy.

Estoy a punto de regresar a mi casa, cuando lo veo aproximarse, con su larga gabardina y su traje raído, conforme se acerca puedo notar que esta desecho.  
La cara demacrada y los ojos tristes.

Sus ojos.

Es como si necesitara llorar pero se estuviera conteniendo, como un padre que necesita explicarle a su hija que va a morir, alguien que ya no puede con el dolor pero aun así se mantiene fuerte.

Pasa a mi lado y ni siquiera me nota, entro corriendo a la casa por unas mantas y termo de café y salgo en la búsqueda de respuestas por parte de ese extraño sujeto.

Puedo verlo desde mi puerta, el altiplano de Queencity le da la bienvenida a su querido amigo.

Por un momento dudo si en verdad quiero salir o solo quedarme en mi casa a descansar, pero la curiosidad es más fuerte.

− ¿Hola?− le digo nerviosamente.

El no responde.

−Solo quería dejarte esto, sé qué hace un poco de frío por las noches en este lugar – le extiendo la manta y el termo rápidamente, aunque después me arrepiento, fue un acto estúpido.

Me quedo esperando una respuesta o que por lo menos me grite, pero él no hace nada, solo suspira.

Estoy a punto de regresar muerta de vergüenza cuando consigo que me note, observa unos segundos mis manos estiradas, murmura "Gracias" y vuelve a sus asuntos.

− ¿Puedo sentarme? – pregunto con más confianza.

No responde, solo me mira y asiente.

De alguna manera sus ojos me han cautivado, profundamente tristes.  
Llenos de soledad y locura.

Su rostro es bastante atractivo, a pesar de ser el retrato de la muerte en persona.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio hasta que él se aclara la garganta y susurra:

−Quizás sea la última vez que me veas.

− ¡¿QUÉ?!− pregunto exacerbada, de alguna manera sus palabras acaban de romper lo mágico que esta situación tenía.

Me mira y ríe un poco.

Le devuelvo la mirada más cortante que puedo hacer hasta que caigo en la cuenta que mi reacción ha sido estúpida, parezco una niña pequeña haciendo pucheros.

− ¿Por qué?− cuestiono, tratando de olvidar mi supuesto enojo.

− Moriré ¿Sabes?, no es que yo quiera, es decir, nadie escoge morir y entre todas las personas posibles yo debería ser el que menos lo merece, he vivido tantas cosas, visitado tantos lugares, ¿para que todo acabe así?

De alguna manera, todo esto me ha dejado en shock, sigo sin comprenderlo. Un loco viene a mi casa, se queda dos noches, me dice que va a morir, ¡¿Y YO TENGO GANAS DE LLORAR?!

Tal vez estoy perdiendo la razón al igual que él, porque de alguna manera quiero abrazarlo, decirle que todo estará bien, decirle que yo estaré allí, pero no puedo. No lo conozco.

−Te vez tan joven, tan poco experimentado. ¿Qué llevaría a alguien como tú a acabar su vida de esta manera? – pregunto al borde de un ataque de lágrimas.

−Desearía que pudieses ver todo lo que he vivido, luche contra criaturas inimaginables, salí vivo de una gran guerra, he visto morir y desaparecer todo lo que amo, se cosas, tantas cosas, que no puedo imaginar que alguien como yo tenga que acabar de una manera tan mediocre, muriendo, solo. – responde melancólicamente.

Volvemos a quedarnos en silencio, hay algo que me inquieta acerca de este sujeto pero por más que trato de recordar algo antes del accidente, mi cabeza comienza a arder y a doler, como si alguien golpeara mi subconsciente con un martillo.

−Quisiera que esta noche no acabara nunca, quedarme aquí hasta que todo acabase, quisiera que esto fuera lo último que viese antes de que muera. – dice sorbiendo un poco de café, titubea un poco pero noto que pone su mano sobre la mía, me estremezco pero me agrada, notar su piel en contacto con la mía.

Lo que me sucede con él es distinto a lo que podría pasar con cualquier otro hombre en la misma situación, siento que lo quiero, más no lo podría besar o algo parecido, siento un cariño más fraternal, como si él y yo fuéramos amigos de toda la vida.

−La vida nunca es justa ¿Sabes?, estoy yo como un ejemplo claro, esta planeta no tiene espacio para gente como nosotros, almas soñadoras que aspirando a ser algo mucho mejor acaban atascadas en las ciudades, viviendo con sus madres y trabajando de secretaría por que no fuiste lo suficientemente buena para estudiar para algo mejor. – me avergüenzo al repasar todo lo que dije, pero por alguna razón este tipo me inspira tanta confianza.

No lo había notado pero este tipo me ha observado todo el rato, cada movimiento, cada gesto, me observa con tanto cariño, como un hermano, con padre.  
Me ruborizo de tan solo pensarlo.

Me acerco un poco y le doy un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Él se sorprende pero no se enoja, al contrario, creo que derrama una lágrima.

El Sol comienza a dar muestras de querer salir, dos almas solitarias tienen que despedirse, dentro de unas horas todo volverá a la normalidad y todo este mágico momento acabará.

−Es hora.

−Lo sé, y realmente no quiero dejarte ir. – respondo tomándolo de la mano.

−No quiero irme.

Me rompe el corazón, ver a un ser tan fuerte de una manera tan vulnerable.

− Me hubiera gustado conocerte mejor. ¿No nos veremos nunca más, entonces?− pregunto, rogando que su respuesta sea negativa.

"Así es" susurra.

No quiero, esto no puede acabar así.

−Gracias por todo, no debiste pero aun así te quedaste aquí toda la noche. Solo una última cosa. – habla mientras recoge las mantas del suelo.

−Te escucho.

−Lárgate de aquí, deja de querer complacer a los demás, vive tus sueños, ten un hijo, quizás un esposo, adopta un gato o tal vez dos. Ten una fantástica vida, no por mí sino por ti.

Hace un gesto de despedida y se va por donde vino.

Me quedo petrificada hasta que recuerdo algo.  
"Tonta, Tonta, ni siquiera sabes su nombre, ¡CORRE! ¡Ve tras el!" Me reprocho internamente.

Corro, corro con toda la adrenalina a tope, no va tan lejos cuando ya estoy a sus espaldas.

− ¿Cómo… como… T-te llamas? – pregunto entre jadeos, tratando de conservar la respiración.

Él sonríe, pero esta vez no es por compromiso, esta vez es de verdad.  
Sonríe y sus ojos tristes se iluminan por unos segundos.  
Saca la mano del bolsillo de su gabardina y la extiende hacia mí.

−John Smith. –dice con elegancia, besándome la mano.

−Ho-hola, yo soy… − pero cuando estoy a punto de decirle mi nombre el interrumpe – Donna Noble, mi querida Donna.−

Me quedo paralizada, él no dice nada más. Esta vez sí es el final, sigue su camino, se va sin siquiera voltear atrás un momento.

Toco mi mejilla.

Estoy llorando.

De felicidad o de tristeza, eso no importa.

Lo que importa es que todo va a cambiar.

Eso lo tengo por seguro.

* * *

Mientras tanto, ya lejos de allí, un hombre, orbita a miles de años luz, camina directo hacia la muerte, pero ya no le teme. Ya puede irse tranquilo sabiendo que todos sus amigos están y estarán bien.

Se va tranquilo, porque sabe que la mujer más importante del universo tendrá una buena vida, su mejor amiga estará bien.

−Tengan un vida hermosa.

Y es lo último que piensa antes de que todo se vuelva negro y su cuerpo renazca otra vez.

Se va pensando en ellos, sus amigos.

Y no puede sentirse triste, porque sabe que su paso por este mundo ha terminado.  
Pero su recuerdo quedará plasmado en todos ellos.

* * *

¿Os a gustado?

Dejad un review y si esta historia tiene éxito subiré la despedida de tenth a cada uno de sus amigos.  
Besos Os quiero! 3


End file.
